Recuerdos
by ArletHoshino
Summary: Oneshot - La historia relata una fecha muy importante, el decimo cumpleaños del joven Uchiha.


"Alguien llamó a la puerta varias veces, el pequeño dueño de la casa ya sabía quien era. Llevaban toda la mañana preparándolo, era su cumple. Abrió al rubio y rápidamente le mandó entrar. Todavía no estaba la fiesta lista y tenía que ayudarle, él mismo se había ofrecido para ello. Por fin era 23 de Julio, una gran fecha para el joven Uchiha. Además, su hermano había llegado días antes de una misión chuunin y tenía pensado quedarse con ellos todo el día. No podían creerse que con sólo 10 años hubiese llegado tan lejos.

Todos los globos estaban hinchados, su hermano le estaba preparando unas pequeñas antorchas para cuando oscureciera y todo el jardín y el lago estaba adornado con farolillos y luces de colores. Ambos jovenzuelos se pusieron los yukatas de fiesta. Sasuke llevaba uno azul con el símbolo del clan y detalles en rojo y Naruto uno naranja con su típica espiral en la espalda y formas que simbolizaban fideos de ramen con un tono más oscuro. Había mesas llenas de comida, omusubi y ramen entre otros. Pero ni un solo dulce, a Sasuke nunca le había gustado ese tipo de festines.

La fiesta ya estaba lista y la gente empezaba a llegar, el pequeño Uzumaki fue directamente a saludar a la pelirrosa que llegaba con sus padres. Llevaba un yukata muy bonito. Era de un color rosa bordeado con un tono mas intenso. Tenía alguna que otra estampa de pétalos, seguramente de cerezo. Corrió hacia ella y, separándola de sus padres, tiró de su brazo para llevarla hasta el joven cumpleañero. Consiguió que se pusieran ambos de frente y el travieso rubio empujó a la chica para que estuviesen aun más pegados. Se había enterado hace poco de quien le gustaba y con eso nada podría hacer, aunque perseveraría.

Una niña de pelo oscuro se acercó al Uzumaki. Vestía un yukata blanco con un símbolo del yin y el yang en la espalda. Cuando se enteró de quien le observaba se giró y se acercó para preguntar por su nombre. Pero la pequeña era muy tímida y no logró decirlo bien.

¿Piñata?, no, no va a haber, lo siento.

La joven estaba roja de vergüenza por no haberla entendido bien y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando su nuevo amigo la cogió de los hombros impidiendo que se alejase más. Esperó a que se diese la vuelta y la miró bien. Tenía unos ojos muy raros. Eran diferentes, pero le gustaban. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como aquellos. Entonces le ofreció dar un paseo por el enorme jardín Uchiha. Sabía que había un lago por allí cerca ya que había jugado muchas veces juntos, pero con tanta gente y tantos adornos colocados por todas partes no sabía bien a donde se dirigía.

El joven moreno empezaba a hartarse de aquella situación. La pelirrosa se escondía detrás del muchacho mientras que un montón de adultos se acercaban para ver a la joven pareja y se agachaba para saludar y felicitar al Uchiha. Le estaban atosigando demasiado. Como era de esperar la gente le tiraba de las orejas pero parecía que había un concurso para las ancianas de a ver quien pellizca el carrillo mas fuerte al pequeñín. Lo estaba pasando mal y su amiga también. Decidió apartar todas las manos de forma algo grosera y llevándose a la joven consiguió salir de toda aquella muchedumbre. Se acarició la cara por que la tenía roja del dolor. Su compañera se acercó tímidamente y con su manga le limpio las marcas de pintalabios que le habían dejado todas aquellas señoras. Suspiró y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Esto le pilló desprevenido y se quedó en las nubes. Poco a poco el muchacho iba cambiando de color a un rojo intenso por lo pasado. Le daba vergüenza que una niña tan guapa le hubiese dado un beso.

Felicidades – dijo la pelirrosa con un tono tranquilo y amistoso.

El joven solo consiguió asentir. Agachó un poco la cabeza para que no se le notase tanto lo ruborizado que estaba y le pidió que le siguiera. La llevaría al lago. Un sitio perfecto para estar a solas y hablar, con suerte con la caminata le bajarían los colores.

Estaba perdido. No sabía hacia donde iban. Por suerte acababan de salir de todo el barullo de gente invitada.

¡La fiesta acaba de empezar y ya han venido cientos y cientos de personas!, ¿que digo de cientos?, ¡miles de millones de personas!

El chico estaba muy emocionado y a la vez que hablaba extendía los brazos para darle más ímpetu a las frases. La joven no dejaba de reírse con cada frase chistosa que decía. Dejando atrás a toda la gente se acercaron a un gran árbol con un montón de flores muy bonitas. Había muchas luces decorándolo y varios farolillos colgando de sus ramas. Con un palo que yacía cercano al tronco consiguió coger un farolillo y bajarlo para que su nueva amiga lo viese de cerca. Se puso algo roja por aquel detalle pero lo tomo encantada. Los pequeños se sentaron muy juntitos debajo de ese gran árbol. El rubito movió un poco la mano para acomodarse pero sin querer puso su mano sobre la de su amiga.

La joven pareja se había sentado para ver las estrellas desde aquella cuestecita que había al lado del lago. Un sitio perfecto para pasar una noche tan especial. ¡Cumplía nada más y nada menos que diez años!, una cifra redonda, además, su hermano estaba allí con él pasase lo que pasase. Tenía la vida perfecta. Un montón de amigos a quienes cuidaba como oro en paño, y una chica, que aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, le gustaba…"

"La fiesta le había encantado, había sido genial. Su compañero había tenido la idea de celebrarlo como en muchos sitios. Preparar una tarta y que el cumpleañero soplase tantas velas como los años que cumplía. Le parecía divertida esa idea a si que así se hizo. No le gustaban los dulces, pero se comería un cacho aunque le costase. Esa era su meta del día.

Su hermano le había cogido para que soplase las velas. La relación entre ambos hermanos era magnífica, claro, eran hermanos, todos los hermanos deben llevarse bien. Sus amigos estaban a su lado muy contentos por él. Aquel chico que tenía amigos, que tenía una gran familia, que quería a su hermano… Y también tenía dos grandes amigos de los que nos se querría separar nunca. Un crío que no paraba de montar escándalo por donde pasaba y que tenía un gran sueño loco por cumplir, pese a que fuese muy revoltoso, tenía un grandísimo corazón y sabía lo que quería. Y su habilidosa amiga, era muy inteligente y también era muy guapa, una chica a la que aun espera poder confesarle su secreto…"

Sus ojos estaban muy cansados, la pelea había sido muy dura, pero tenía que terminar algo que había empezado hace muchos años. Aquellos diez años recién cumplidos, tenía que terminar de grabarlos como ya había empezado a hacer con su antiguo… amigo. Fue el mejor día de su vida. No tenía que olvidar aquella época en la que era feliz, en la que tenía amigos… y una familia. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas por cada palabra que escribía, por cada recuerdo perdido y por todos los momentos que había rechazado por haber tomado esa decisión.

Ahora ya no tenía nada. Ni amigos, ni familia, ni hermano, ni ningún tipo de nueva oportunidad para salvar su antigua vida a la que tanto echaba de menos. Nada.


End file.
